fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ares ( Zodiac Story )
Ares in Saint Seiya was only mentioned in the manga. I decided to make my own story where he is an important character of Saint Seiya. Page by Kevenkiller. Summary Ares is the god of war he is the son of Zeus and Hera and the nephew of Hades and Poseidon. Ares is overwhelming, insatiable in battle, destructive, and man-slaughtering. Ares when in war against Athena and her 58 saints tousands of years ago he was injured by the balance weapon and all of his berserkers were anihilate but he continue to fight and he defeated all the saints after he defeated he fought against Athena but because of his injury lost the fight even if he was defeated he manage to survive and he decided to train to be at least to become stronger than his father Zeus. After thousands of years of training he challenge the Titan Galaxy Kreios to a duel to evaluate how strong he became, after a hard battle Ares emerged victorius. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 2-C Name: Ares Origin: Saint Seiya Zodiac Story Gender: Male Age: At least thousands of years, possibly millions of years old Classification: Deity, Olympian/God of War Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, skilled warrior and spearman, 7th, 8th and 9th sense user, can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once, flight, telepathy, telekinesis, energy blasts, can attack non-physical beings, regeneration (Mid-Godly), immortality (type 1, 3 and 4 ), atom manipulation and destruction (can bypass durability by hitting the atoms of the opponent), can travel and cross dimensions, higher senses to track people and events over large distances through dimensions, can attack non-physical beings, fire manipulation, heat Manipulation, soul manipulation, 6th Sense can also make up for the loss of the 5 other sense, 8th Sense Allows to have absolute control over his soul and body in the spirit world that allows him to resurrect at will. Attack Potency: Universe Level+ | Multi-Universe Level '''( Fought and defeated Galaxy Kreios ) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class M | At least Class Y Striking Strength: Universal Class Durability: Universe Level | ' Multi-Universe Level' Stamina: Infinite | Infinite Range: Cross-universal Standard Equipment: His Kamui and his Hellfire Spear Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attack/Techniques: - Flame Burst : Three fireballs descend from the sky, converging upon the target to create a cloud of fire that damages all nearby enemies - Infenal Prison : When cast, Infernal Prison creates a red glyph on the ground, from which pillars of flame rise. The flames surround the foe at various angles rather than going directly upward, creating a pyramidal "cage" of fire - Crimson Flame : When Crimson Flame is activated, a huge sphere of fire forms over an area, and then any enemies below it are then engulfed in a pillar of fire, receiving heavy damage. Feats: - Survive the balance weapon - Defeated 58 Saints ( Including the 12 Gold Saint ) - Fought almost on par with Athena when he was injured - Defeated Galaxy Kreios Key: Thousands of years ago | Currently Others Note: Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Fire Users Category:Spear User Category:Immortals Category:Kevenkiller's Pages Category:Tier 2 Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fan Characters Category:Saint Seiya Characters